Power Rangers Data Squad
Power Rangers Data Squad is a 2015 series created by TMNTHedgehog5. It tells the story of Robbie, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer, & Amy who were living they're normal lives on Plant Earth, Sonic's arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman who is willing to take over another dimension called "Cyberspace". This happens in a universe where no other Power Rangers have existed. Synopsis "A long time ago, there was an Legendary War between the Power Rangers & the armada, victory was their's, but now Dr. Eggman discover's a parallel dimension & plan's to take over Earth & Cyber-Space, Palutena, the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, for this is Power Rangers Data Squad" Characters Rangers Data Squad Rangers.png|Data Squad Rangers DNA Delta Squad Rangers.png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Starlight Glimmer) Data Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Robin) DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin).png|DNA Delta Squad Rangers (with Robin) Data Squad Rangers (with Knuckles).png|Data Squad Rangers (with Knuckles) Other Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Sol Ranger and Megaforce Cubs Mentor *Palutena *Pit Adopted Characters *Sylveon Trusted Heroes *The Other Power Rangers *The Legendary Past Power Rangers *Miles "Tails" Prower, Espio the Chameleon, Shadow the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Vector the Crocodile & Rouge the Bat. *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *The Freedom Fighters (Sally, Bunnie, Antoine, NICOLE & Rotor) *Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Lyra, Max, May, Brendan, Wally, Dawn, Lucas, Barry, Tracey, Gary, Drew, Deliah, Iris, Clan, Clemont & Bonnie & Pokemon *The CyberSquad (Matt, Inez, Jackie & Digit) *Tommy Turnbull, Gus, Lola, Robotboy & Robotgirl *Tinker Bell, Periwinkle, Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Vidia, Terence, Clank and Bobble & Fairy Mary *Mitzi, Gail, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Cashmere Biskit & Velvet Biskit *Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie and Quetzal *Blythe, Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie & Penny Ling *Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sisi, Naxxya & William *Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard & Java the Caveman *Gadgetmobile (Inspector Gadget's Last Case: Claw's Revenge) *Dr. Emmett "Doc" Brown *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star & Sandy Cheeks *Tommy Pickles, Dil Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Kimi Finster, Phil and Lil DeVille. *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex & Libby Folfax *Timmy Turner, Chloe Carmichael, Chester, AJ, Cosmo and Wanda *Danny Fenton/Phantom *Danielle Fenton/Phantom *Princess Elise *Chris Thorndyke *Grandpa Mori Shintaro *Jane, Alice, Axel & Naminé *Jinx, Blackfire, Nightwing, Damian Wayne, Blue Beetle, See-More, Mammoth, Private HIVE, Billy Numerous, Angel, Gizmo, Kyd Wykkyd, Ravager & Color Raven Sisters *Sportacus, Stephanie, Robbie Rotten, Pixel, Ziggy, Stingy & Trixie *Lilo, Yuna, Stitch, Kijimuna, Jumba, Pleakley, Angel, Reuben & the Experiments *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Jankenman, the gang & Aikko *Eddy, Double-D, Ed *Sam & Max *Cube *Brian *Widgit *The Care Bears Allies *Motherboard, Dr Marbles, Fluff, Creech, TW, Zachary, Scanner & Wanda *The Wind Sisters *Buzzie the bug fairy *Wizzie the bug fairy *Sensei Wu *Jerry Lewis *Chip & Dale *Marty McFly *Clare & Leelee *Caleb & Blunk *Toto the Rainbow Phoenix *Pretty Cures *Little Cutest Pets *Rainbow Fairy elves *Flower Fairy elves *Season Fairy elves *Music Fairy elves *Masked Rider Teams *Meroko Yui, Takuto Kira, Hippo & Pipi *Izumi Rio, Jonathan, Momo the dolphin & Purachan *Danny "Daniel" Williams *The little dinosaurs *Fairy Servant Genevieve & Rosemary *Candy, Pop, Gurel, Enen & Queen Euphoria *Tamiya, Milly, Johnny, Hiroki, Taelia, Elsa, Hervé & Nicolas *Nadira, Ransik, Jindrax and Toxica, Mystic Mother, Snow Prince, Loki, Kegler, Matoombo, Itassis, Norg, Tenaya, Princess Shayla, Circuit, Villamax, Diabolico, Zen-Aku, Anton Mercer, Elsa/Principal Randall, Dahlia, Isinia Cruger, Dulcea, Tensou, Gosei, Mentor Ji, Doctor K, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Guin, Master Lope, Master Phant, Master Swoop, Master Finn, Andrew Hartford, Anubis Cruger, Sensei Kanoi Watanabe, Captain William Mitchell, Keeper, Nikki, Toby, Phineas, Fire Heart, Jenji, Mystic Wizards, Mystic Titans, Birdie Fowler, Piggy, Sergeant Silverback, Spencer, Fran, Colonel Mason Truman, Corporal Hicks, Hayley, Cyber Cam, Animus, Silver Guardians, Mr. Collins, Captain Logan, Clark Fairweather, Angela Fairweather, Waspicable, Auric the Conqueror, Dimitria, Alpha 5, Alpha 6, Alpha 7 & Alex *The Fairy Queen, Aqua Regina & Florida *The Flower Sprites, The Flower Guardians, The Flower warriors & Mother Nature *The Character Spirits *Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Meiko *Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken *Mikey, Christopher, Nene, Angie, Jeremie, Ewan, Kotone *Tagiru, Ryouma, Airu, Ren, Hideaki, Kiichi, Mizuki, Ken, Haruki, Noboru, Old Clock Shop Man *Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, Meicoomon *Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Wormmon *Shoutmon, Greymon, MailBirdramon, Sparrowmon, Mervamon, Dorulumon, Cutemon, Ballistamon, Damemon, Luminamon *Gumdramon, Astamon, Oppossumon, Dracmon, Dobermon, Locomon, Submarimon, ShimaUnimon, Witchmon, Allomon, Clockmon *Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Ace Grit, Baron Leltoy, Ren Krawler, Chan Lee & Bakugan *Heidi, Ocho Drummond, Strum Basso, Peg D'Urso & Pick Shellville *Mario Bros, Wario Bros, Toad Bros, The Princesses, Toadette sisters, donkey kong gang, yoshi gang, mario babies, The Princes & the koopa family *Professer Inukai, Control, Synchro, Ante, Eco, Rescue, Peace, Follow & I.R. *Mokona Modoki, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Alcyone, Ascot, Caldina, Lantis, Primera, Sierra, Eagle Vision, Geo Metro, Zazu Torque, Lady Aksa, Sanyun, Chang Ang, Tarta, Princess Emeraude, Keroberos, Sun Spinel, Yue, Ruby Moon, Clow Reed & Yuko Ichihara *Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear, Disgust, Love, Surprise, Pride, Laughter, Shame, Worry, Fustration, Trust, Shy, Tender, Clever, Interest, Excitment, Anticipation, Bing Bong, Rainbow Unicorn, workers & Police officers *Tinky-Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa & Po *Lil Tulip, Buttercup, Poppy, Crocus, Pop-Corn, Blossom, Poison Ivy, Hyacintha, Sweet Beth, Violet, Busy Lizzie, Petal Pink, Rosie, Bunny Bunch, Twinkle, Baby Sunshine, Lilybelle, Bouncing Bet, Pony Pixies, Bonnie Blue Eyes, Bo Peep Sheep, Chrysanthe-mum, Whippoorwill, Sweet Bea, Honey Bunch & Sunny Bunch *Queen Ercell, Prince Arc, Gunbard, Gaga, Chawoo, Belbel, Balizan, Drago, Demon King, King of Heaven, Fairy King & Ghost King The Human Sailor Scouts The Trix Flower Rangers Other Rangers Power Rangers Robo Force Power Rangers Star Force Power Rangers Blue Sky Power Rangers Ninja Five Power Rangers Nature Force Anime Heroes Miracle Rangers Regular Rangers Humongous Rangers D.I.C.E. Team Super Team Doll The Other Spiez The Spiez Team Earth Defenders The Witch Exam The Character Guardians |Amu Hinamori |- | |Utau Hoshina |- | style="background-color:gold;color:black;"|Platinum Royale |Tadase Hotori |- | style="background-color:black;color:navy;"|Black Lynx |Ikuto Tsukiyomi |- | |Nagihiko Fujisaki |- | style="background-color:limegreen;color:lightgreen;"|Sky Jack |Kukai Souma |- | style="background-color:pink;color:black;"|Dear Baby |Yaya Yuiki |- | style="background-color:teal;color:white;"|Samurai Soul |Kairi Sanjou |- | style="background-color:#ff0067;color:white;"|Clown Drop |Rima Mashiro |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:dodgerblue;"|Dream Dream |Lulu de Morcerf Yamamoto |- | style="background-color:orange;color:yellow;"|Pure Feeling |Rikka Hiiragi |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:mediumblue;"|Miracle Ocean |Houji Shinohara |- | style="background-color:purple;color:violet;"|Lavender Moon |Mitsuki Aino |} Miraculous Team The Jewel Riders Magical Girls Club The Correctors Toad Brigide Rainbow Sprixie Princesses The Future Witchlings Flower Magicians The Romance Girls Majokko Club Glitter Force Team The Earth Princesses The Royale Princesses The Harmony Princesses The Season Princesses The Flower Princesses Petitè Princesses The Fairy Princesses Clamp Magical Girls The Witchlings Rainbow Kids The Magical Girls The Mermaid Princesses Other Heroes Guardians of Kandrakar Puella Magi Team LoliRock Team Mighty Accelguard Super Sooga Heroes Power Ponies (Past selves) The Wonderful 101 The Brave Heroes Chipmunk Heroes Cross Fusion Team Honey Team Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go Mew Mew Power Advanced Rangers Ninjago |Zane Julien |- | style="background-color:black;color:white;"|Black Ninja |Cole |- | |Lloyd Montgomery |- | style="background-color:deepskyblue;color:crimson;"|Water Ninja |Nya |- | style="background-color:purple;color:white;"|Purple Ninja |Li'l Nelson |- | style="background-color:orange;color:black;"|Orange Ninja |Skylor |} The Winx Team Sailor Scouts The Secret Flowers Tenkai Knights Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles PowerPuff Girls The 3 Ninja's Barbie Spy Squad Shoku Warriors Digi-Destined Teen Titans Keyblade Welders Life Fibers Synchronization The Elite Four Harmony Force Rangers Team Lightyear Maximals PAW Patrol Legendary Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Squadron Rangers Ninjetti Rangers Aquitar Rangers Zeo Rangers Turbo Rangers Space Rangers Galaxy Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers Wild Force Rangers Ninja Rangers Dino Rangers S.P.D. Mystic Force Operation Overdrive Jungle Fury R.P.M Super Samurai Megaforce/Super Megaforce |Troy Burrows |- | |Noah Carver |- | |Jake Holling |- | |Gia Moran |- | |Emma Goodall |- | style="width: 60px;background-color:silver;color:black;" |Super Megaforce Silver Ranger |Orion |- | style="background-color:gray;color:gold;" |Robo Knight |} Dino Charge Ninja Steel Energy Chasers T.Q.G. Wild Prime Unofficial Mega Civilians *Totoro *Christie *Roger Baxter *Princess Yuna *Science Twilight *The Peanuts Gang *Dusty Crophopper *Beetlejuice & Lydia *Mrs. Anna Twombly, Youngmee, Sue and Jasper *Doraemon, Noby Nobi, Sue Minamoto, Big G. Goda & Sneech Honekawa *Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Shining Armor & Dean Cadence *Miss Frizzle, Liz, Arnold, Carlos, Ralphie, Tim, Keesha, Phoebe & D.A *Ronald McDonald, Sundae, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, The McNuggets, Franklin & Tika *Yuri, Ken, Ribbon, Tap, Bongo, Kaito, Madoka & Eichi *The Gingivitis Gang (Leo, Kay, Dee, Darol & Nolan) *Snips & Snails *Flash Sentry Villains *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Mephiles the Dark *The Cavity Goon *Ms. Sweetie *The Shredder *Krang *Rocksteady and Bebop *Nightmare Moon *Tirek *Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze & Sonata Dusk *Chrysalis *Dark Princess Matter *Evil Emperor Zurg *Team Rocket (Jessie, James & Meowth) *Eugial, Mimet, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Pitiol *Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyne, Sailor Chi & Sailor Phi *Sailor Iron Mouse, Sailor Aluminium Siren, Sailor Lead Crow, Sailor Tin Nyanko & Sailor Heavy Metal Papillon Dr. Eggman's creations *Egg-Shackles *Egg-Walker *Egg-Demon *Egg-Pawns *Egg-Titan *Egg-Umbra *Egg-Reaper *Egg-Turtle *Egg-Saucer *Egg-Dragon *Egg-Cinderblock *Egg-Socerer Psycho Rangers Arsenal Transformation Devices *Digital Wrest Morpher *Remote Cyclone Morpher Weapons Robbie Diaz *Omega Sword◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Omega Blaster/Omega Blade◆ *Shark Sabers◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robin Diaz *Omega Sais◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mordecai *Delta Lance◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Fan◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Yoshi *Slasher Axe◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sunset Shimmer *Flaming Daggers◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *Jungle Mace◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Amy Rose *Power Hammer◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Atticus Akito *Metal Crossbow◆ *Cyber Delta Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zoe Batheart *Hearted Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Starlight Glimmer *Heliotrope Bow◆ *Heliotrope Whip◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Knuckles the Echidna *Quantum Goblets◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sticks the Badger *Automatic Boomerang◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Xion *Kingdom Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Emerl *Shadow Claws◆ *The Divewing Keyblade◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Penny *Data Goggles◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonic the Hedgehog *Caliburn◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sora *Kingdom Key MK.II◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Rigby *Generator Scooper◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Karone Hammond *Crimson Saber◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Lucina *Falchion◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Serena *Palkia Staff◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Marina *Mermaid Bow◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Princess Kelly *Galaxy Fan◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Trixie *Sparkle Wand◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Manic the Hedgehog *Lucky Yo-Yo◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sonia the Hedgehog *Spiral Flower Rod◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Slider *Super Fire Ball◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Coloratura *Sun Spear◆ *Digital Cyclone Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Gmerl *Cyclone Duel-Blade◆ *Cyclone Cannon◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Apple Bloom *Cream Terra Shield◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Sweetie Belle *Pale Steel Baton◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Scootaloo *Citrus Battle Blaster◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Babs Seed *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Diamond Tiara *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver Spoon *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Blaze the Cat *Power of Flames◆ *Sol Fire Blast◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Silver the Hedgehog *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Philmac *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Riku *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Kairi *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Ruby *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Robo Sapphire *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Zords *Red Omega Zord◆ *Blue Delta Zord◆ *Green Slasher Zord◆ *Yellow Flaming Zord◆ *Pink Power Zord◆ *Grey Metal Zord◆ *Purple Hearted Zord◆ *Heliotrope Unicorn Zord◆ *Quantum Delta Q-Rex◆ Other Zords *Orange Automatic Zord◆ *White Kingdom Zord◆ *Black Jet Zord◆ *Aqua Submarine Zord◆ *Gold Tornado Zord◆ *Silver Gummi Zord◆ *Bronze Generator Zord◆ *Crimson Dino Zord◆ *Diamond Dialga Zord◆ *Pearl Palkia Zord◆ *Turquoise Mermaid Zord◆ *Indigo Galaxy Zord◆ *Cyan Unicorn Mechazord◆ *Lime Speed Zord◆ *Magenta Motocross Zord◆ *Vermillion Racer Zord◆ *Sun Griffin Zord◆ *Platinum Giratina Zord◆ *Cream Earth Pony Zord◆ *Pale Unicorn Zord◆ *Citrus Pegasus Zord◆ *Tan Earth Pony Zord◆ *Candy Earth Pony Zord◆ *Ultramarine Earth Pony Zord◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ *???◆ Mighty Morphin * Squadron * Ninjetti * Aquitar * Zeo * Turbo * In Space * Lost Galaxy * Lightspeed Rescue * Time Force * Wild Force * Ninja Storm * Dino Thunder * S.P.D. * Mystic Force * Operation Overdrive * Jungle Fury * R.P.M. * Super Samurai * Megaforce/Super Megaforce * Dino Charge * Ninja Steel * Energy Chasers * Unofficial Mega * T.Q.G. * Wild Prime * Harmony Force * Combined *Cyber Delta Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Platinum Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Gold and Silver Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Warrior Megazord◆◆◆ *Cyber Supreme Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Crimson Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Aqua Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Platinum Angel Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Crimson Guardian Megazord◆◆◆◆ *Cyber Shadow Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Data Squad Ultrazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Episodes Plot *A New Legend Of Heroes Season 1: The Dr. Eggman Saga #The Call to Action Part 1 #The Call to Action Part 2 #Robbie's Sick Day #Canterlot High's TV Commercial of the Data Squad Rangers #The Data Squad Rangers in Pixie Hollow #The Alliance of Gold & Silver #Initiating Space Patrol Delta #Trans-Dimensional Turtles in a Data Shock #N.A.S.A's Satellite's Disappearance #Harmony in Dragon Land #Penny's First Ranger Promise #A Tag-Team Struggle Showdown #Hawaii's Greatest Thread #It's a Jungle Fury Out Here #New Foes, Old Friends Part 1 #New Foes, Old Friends Part 2 #New Foes, Old Friends Part 3 #Power Rangers & Digi-Destined Unite #New Allies, The Megaforce Cubs #Rangers and Titans, GO! #The Mystery of Littlest Pet Kidnappers #Serena, The Pearl Ranger #The Quantum Power Continues #The Mystic Battle Power #The Samurai Quest #The Journey Continues, the Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger #Data Squad Meet's Super Megaforce #The Defender of the Galaxy #The Quest of the Lyoko #Forever Rangers, Retro & Data Squad #The Great Wild Force Story #The 39 Jewels of the Magical Kingdom #The Mermaid Princess Rescue #The Greatest Ninja Quest #Team Disney Rangers Forever #The Rise of the Masked Riders #The Ultimate Tag-Team Battle Royal #The Magical Rainbow Of light #Mew Mew Ranger Power #Data into Overdrive #Data Squad's Star Command Alliance #The Tenkai Quest Adventure #The Magical Battle of Heroes #The Sprixie and Toad Brigade Mission #Rely on the True Blue #Data & Dino Rangers Do Mix #??? #The Call of the Winx #The Magical Flower fairy land Adventure #Power of Pink to the Rescue #Data Squad meet's Rainbow Fairy Princesses #The Unofficial Rangers best Comedy #The Exciting With the Secret Flowers #The Rise of the Red Rangers #The Team up of the Guardians #Back To The Past Part 1 #Back To The Past Part 2 #The Spiez Mission #The Call of the Sailor Scouts #The Sixth and Seventh and Other Power #Peaceful of Green on the Move #The Magical Girls Club Power #The Call of the Monkey Team #The Glitter Force Fantasy #Prominence of Yellow Rangers #The Mission to Midnight Castle #Finding of the Five Pillars #??? #Legendary Final Battle Part 1 #Legendary Final Battle Part 2 Season 2: Premiere * Season 2: The Soleanna Saga #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare, Blaze's Resurrection Part 1 #Soleanna's Darkest Nightmare, Blaze's Resurrection Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 3: Premiere * Season 3: The Utrom Shredder Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 4: Premiere * Season 4: The Dark Signers Saga #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 1 #The Rise of the Crimson Dragon Part 2 #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 5: Premiere * Season 5: The Supreme Kai Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Season 6: Premiere * Season 6: The Xehanort Saga #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? TV Special's #Gmerl and the Trouble with Zombies (Halloween Special) #??? #Power Rangers Saves Christmas (Christmas Special) #The Legend of the Valentines Grouch (Valentines Special) #??? Movie's #Power Rangers Data Squad Xenoverse #Power Rangers Data Squad: Bonds Beyond Time #Power Rangers Data Squad: The Warrior's Path #??? #??? Trivia *A new legacy of power rangers will be continued in ''Power Rangers Xenoforce'' *All student's in Canterlot High School will be like Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV Series